Susan Sto Helit
Summary Susan Sto Helit is a major recurring protagonist of Terry Pratchett's Discworld series of books, and is renowned as the granddaughter of Death himself. Susan is known for her straightforward and terse method of dealing with people, and her very mundane method of problem-solving in the face of extraordinary and impossible problems. Susan is regularly dragged into the affairs of her grandfather, often by The Death of Rats, and Death's raven named Quoth. She is immersed in the affairs of the occult and supernatural, all while trying to seek a normal life outside of being royalty and a descendant of Death- she seeks to be a governess. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Susan Sto Helit Origin: Discworld Gender: Female Age: 21 at most recent appearance (Thief of Time) Classification: Granddaughter of Death, Duchess of Sto Helit, Governess Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1, completely immune to the effects of the Auditors warping the past), Time Manipulation (With focus she can stop time or simply step outside of it; she can also move in stopped time), Intangibility (With a moment's thought she can become intangible and walk through walls and projectiles), Immortality (Type 5, she can take on Death's immortality if need be, though this has to be manually donned mentally), Fear Manipulation (Viewing her true face causes even imaginary monsters to scream and retreat in fear), Mind Manipulation (Speaking in the tones of death can cause crowds of people to automatically do whatever she says), Hair Manipulation (Her hair fixes itself), Weapon Mastery (Of the scythe, sword, and fire poker variety), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect nonexistent creatures, imaginary and abstract monsters, and non-corporeal beings), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the actions of Death), Clairvoyance (Can find and track down anybody given their name), Summoning (Can summon the steed of Death, Binky, and can realistically call upon Death so long as other living beings are in the area), Soul Manipulation and Fire Manipulation with the Blade of Death (The sword, constantly wreathed in flame, can cut the soul from the body), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Street level+ (Physically beat down an imaginary monster much larger than herself with a fire poker and regularly uses weapons on this level; even somewhat physically adept beings in Discworld can survive a large drop) Speed: Athletic Human, Infinite with Binky (Binky, the Steed of Death, can move to any point in the universe instantly in zero time, and can even move to different points in time) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class+ Durability: Street level+ Stamina: High, very capable of chasing down large enemies for an extended period of time Range: Extended melee, up to hearing range with other abilities, universal with time stop, inter-universal with summoning and detection of Death Standard Equipment: Following the Hogfather, Blade of Death Intelligence: Genius, considered a member of high-society and immense learning to the point where she renounces other relatively famous teachers and has managed to develop the intelligences of two children to being vastly higher than the average human adult Weaknesses: She dislikes calling upon Death Gallery SusanStoHelitCrocroad.jpg|Credit to Crocroar SusanStoHelitEldritchSky.jpg|Credit to EldritchSky SusanStoHelitHaimeart.jpg|Credit to Haimeart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hair Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Discworld Category:Tier 9